Who's Where
Tremontaine Home Lists of where people might be found -- some people might be found in multiple places, as Duchess Tremontaine is both a noble on the Hill and living in Tremontaine House. Animals, Real and Fantastical Ada Bessie Esmeralda Rhubarb Trigonometry Unnamed Black crow Horses Possum Unicorn Council of Lords Frederick (Duke of Karleigh) Gregory (also Lord Davenant, “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer”) Nicholas Galing (also "Lord Galing, “the Crescent Chancellor”, “Nicholas”) Raven Chancellor, the WilliamDuke William Country Amos, Uncle Bessie Carla Clem Daniel, Cousin David Alexander Tielman Campion Dinah Gibbs, Mrs. Honora Jackson Aunt Judith Louisa Micah Heslop Nathaniel Hemmynge Raymond Campion Reuben, Cousin Rhubarb Rupert Hawke (also “the Gentleman Robber”) Sally Seth, Cousin Trigonometry Wickfield Unnamed Coachman Two footmen Grandfather, Micah's Nurse Rupert Hawke's various neighbors in the country Steward at Lullington House Wickfield's wife Deceased Rupert Hawke Unnamed Tremontaine, old Duchess Tremontaine, old Duke Fictional Ada Flora Genevieve, Lady Gods of the Land Green God Horned God Hundred-Skin Maiden, the Historical Alastair Vespas Amelia, Queen Audley Chesney Chickering Delgardie Delphin Diane, Queen Eamon Edgar, King Fontanus Hilary, King (“King Hilary the Stag”) Margery, Queen )“Good Queen Margery”) Nereau Rastin Trevor Kinwiinik Ahaak Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb", “Uncle Chuleb”, “Chuleb Balam”, “Ahchuleb of the Balam”, Ahchuleb Balam) Ahjuub Ahkitan Ahpuut Balam (family name) Bapl Batab, Ruler of the Territories Chokan Batab, Ruler of the Territories Cocom (family name) Dzan Ixchukwapl Balam Kaab Ixmaas Ixmoe Ixnoom Ixoen Ixsaabim (“Aunt Saabim”, “Auntie”) Ixtopob Balam Juub Koxol, Uncle Mukuy Unnamed The Batab's latest wife Cook Father to Ixkaab Gatekeepers for the Balaam Great mother to Kaab Great uncle of Kaab Kinwiinik woman living in Tultenco Maid in the Balaam Compound Balaam family priest Kinwiinik in the City Ahaak Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb", “Uncle Chuleb”, “Chuleb Balam”, “Ahchuleb of the Balam”, Ahchuleb Balam) Ahjuub Ahkitan Ahpuut Balam (family name) Bapl Dzan Kaab Ixmaas Ixnoom Ixoen Ixsaabim (“Aunt Saabim”, “Auntie”) Ixtopob Balam Juub Koxol, Uncle Unnamed Cook Gatekeepers for the Balaam Great uncle of Kaab Maid in the Balaam Compound Balaam family priest Kinwiinik in the Balam Compound Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb", “Uncle Chuleb”, “Chuleb Balam”, “Ahchuleb of the Balam”, Ahchuleb Balam) Bapl Dzan Kaab Ixmaas Ixnoom Ixoen Ixsaabim (“Aunt Saabim”, “Auntie”) Juub Unnamed Cook Gatekeepers for the Balaam Great uncle of Kaab Maid in the Balaam Compound Balaam family priest Kinwiinik Gods Akhin Chaacmul Ekchuah Ixcacao Ixchel Xamanek Xkawkaw Merchants Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb", “Uncle Chuleb”, “Chuleb Balam”, “Ahchuleb of the Balam”, Ahchuleb Balam) Brooks, Master Duncan Olivey Fanoo Fenton, Mistress Giles Master Greenglass, Master Kaab Ixsaabim (“Aunt Saabim”, “Auntie”) Jeremiah Clarkson Rafe Fenton Reuben, Cousin Thelonious Fenton, Master Unnamed Butcher Clerk at Durham's Farmer with Esmerelda the cow Man of Business in the Fenton Compound Merchants in Kingsport Supplier to the haberdasher of the Duke of Karleigh Tailor at Durham's Micah's Farm Amos, Uncle Bessie Daniel, Cousin Dinah Aunt Judith Micah Heslop Reuben, Cousin Rhubarb Seth, Cousin Trigonometry Unnamed Grandfather, Micah's Musicians Andrew Boyce Jack Violist at the Swan Ball Nobles of the Land David Alexander Tielman Campion Farnsleigh (family name) Frederick (Duke of Karleigh) Gregory (also Lord Davenant, “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer”) Honora Nathaniel Hemmynge Nicholas Galing (also "Lord Galing, “the Crescent Chancellor”, “Nicholas”) Raymond Campion Raven Chancellor, the WilliamDuke William Unnamed Tremontaine, old Duchess Tremontaine, old Duke Nobles on the Hill Asper Lindley Aurelia Halliday Basil Halliday Clara Galing Diane Ernestine Hemmynge Filisand, Lord Frederick (Duke of Karleigh) Gregory (also Lord Davenant, “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer”) Helena Karleigh Horace Lindley Humphrey Devize Isabella Davenant Josephine Perry Lady Godwin Lassiters Latimer Nicholas Galing (also "Lord Galing, “the Crescent Chancellor”, “Nicholas”) Raven Chancellor, the Richard Perry Rupert Vernay Sarah Perry Sophronia Latimer Thomas Abney Trevalyan, Lord WilliamDuke William Unnamed Red haired man Wife of the Raven Chancellor Pale Woman with dark hair and funny teeth Rafe's Rooms Joshua Micah Rafe Fenton Thaddeus Riverside Alaric Ben Cassie Crooked Nan Jamie Jenny Lolly Madeline Pip Rosalie Rupert Hawke Tess Tiny Pete Vincent Applethorpe Wicked Thomas Unnamed Ben's mother Washerwoman Woman dressed in trousers Servants Alfred Bapl Daisy Duchamp Dzan Gibbs, Mrs. Louisa Loverage Lucinda Matilda Sapperton Thea Tilson Tolliver Wickfield Unnamed Cook Coachman Footman Two footmen Tremontaine gardener Gatekeepers for the Balaam Guard in the Fenton Compound Maid in the Balaam Compound Maid in the Fenton Night maid Nurse Steward at Lullington House Wickfield's wife Wife of Sapperton Swordsmen Alaric Amos Ben Reynald Samuel Titus Vincent Applethorpe Tremontaine House Alfred Daisy Diane Duchamp Lucinda Matilda Reynald Samuel Sapperton Thea Tilson Tolliver WilliamDuke William Unnamed Footman Night maid Nurse Tremontaine, old Duchess Tremontaine, old Duke Tremontaine gardener Wife of Sapperton University Anselm Anthony Archibald Lyttle, Doctor Chauncey Chesney Chickering Chickering Dickson Dominick Redstone Edward L—, Master of Physic Elphinstone, Master Featherstone Fleming, Doctor (also "Doctor Fleming", “the Horn Chair of History”) Goodell, Doctor Harcourt Onophrion Henry Hugh McDonough, Doctor Joshua Larry Larry Martin Matthew Milner Mitford Nick Padstow, Doctor Patrick Pearson Pike, Master Patrick Rafe Fenton Smith, Master Sparrow Thaddeus Theoderick de Bertel Tim Volney, Doctor William On The Wasp Koxol, Uncle Unnamed Cabin boy on the Wasp Captain of the Wasp Sailmaker on the Wasp Unsorted Anthony Beth Itzcoatl, Lord Margery Ritchie Robert Robert (bit part, different from Robert in Ep 3) Seth Simeon Unnamed City Watchman Crone whose lineage goes back to one of Queen Amelia's ladies Gentleman at Durham's Linkboy Lord Ruthven's Lady Serving boy on the Hill Ship's Agent for the Wasp Tullan nobleman Tullan delegation Tremontaine Home